Cold Hands, Warm Heart
by Potter-and-Weasley
Summary: 'Tis the seventh year. A Harry and Ginny story. Harry returns to Hogwarts for the last year, and for the last adventure. Will he finally defeat Voldemort? Will Ginny finally win Harry's heart? Or wait; is it the other way around?
1. Arriving at the Burrow

A/N Hello everybody! Welcome to the story of PotterandWeasley, also known as GinnyPotter and Netherlandsforever. This is a new, improved version of a story, and we hope you'll like it! It takes place in the summer and the year of seventh year. Major G/H and some R/Hr thrown in for good measure. We hope you like it! 

Disclaimer: Sadly, neither of us owns these characters. If we did, we wouldn't have written this story, so we guess you're glad that we don't! 

~*~ 

Late in the afternoon, in a hand-me-down bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive, a seventeen-year-old boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes sat on his floor, quickly stuffing random articles into a trunk. Downstairs, his aunt and uncle were fussing over his large cousin Dudley. He could hear his cousin's demanding voice, his uncle's loud one, and his aunt's worried one. Harry slammed his trunk shut and stood up, rolling his eyes in the process. Hopefully this night was the last night he would have to listen to their voices. Hopefully tonight was the last night where he would sleep in, no, look at this house for the rest of his life. 

Harry picked up the piece of parchment lying on his dresser and read it one more time. It was from his best friend Ron, inviting him to come stay at his house for the rest of the summer. It read, in a messy scrawl; 

__

Dear Harry, 

Mum said you could come to the Burrow, come tomorrow! I attached some Floo Powder so you can Floo here; Mum and Dad are really busy and can't come pick you up. Why I can't come, I have no idea, but they kept on talking about second year. As if I don't remember myself! Anyways, I'm sure you'll be okay, just speak clearly! Send Hedwig with your reply, she's faster then Pig. Hermione's coming for the summer as well! Her mum and dad are going to Greece for a big dentists' thing and she can't go so she's staying with us. Hope you can come! 

Ron 

Harry had quickly scribbled a reply as soon as he had gotten that letter. 

__

Ron- 

'Course I'm coming! The Dursleys just don't know it yet. Glad Hermione's coming too! See you tomorrow! 

Harry 

Harry had a hard time falling asleep that night. Knowing that after tomorrow he wouldn't ever have to see the Dursleys again didn't help calm him down. He began to think about September while he grinned maniacally at the ceiling. 

This September he would be starting his seventh and final year at his boarding school, Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. His years at Hogwarts had been the best in his life, and he couldn't wait to get back. After this year, he would become part of the Wizarding world and forget about his relatives completely. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Harry awoke the next morning and went downstairs. Aunt Petunia was cutting up bananas and Uncle Vernon was reading the morning paper. Dudley obviously wasn't up yet. Harry, trying not to draw attraction to himself, dragged his trunk and school belongings into the living room. He pulled out the boards blocking the fireplace and put his stuff in. He climbed in himself and was about to shout "The Burrow!" when Uncle Vernon walked into the room. 

"Boy!" he yelled, purple with rage, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? What with the curtains open, the whole world could see your odd doings! And then what would the neighbours think?" 

" I'm leaving!" Harry yelled at his angry uncle. Uncle Vernon made a move for the fireplace, but it was too late; Harry had already yelled "The Burrow!" and was gone. 

Harry, covered in soot, arrived at the Burrow a few minutes later. With a crash, he and all of belongings fell out of the fireplace. Next thing he knew, all NINE of the Weasleys and Hermione came rushing into the room, inquiring about the crash. 

" Oh! Harry, dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked, bending over like a mother hen. 

" Yes, fine, thank you," Harry replied, getting up from the floor. 

"We were just having breakfast, Harry. Would you like some?" Ginny asked, drawing his attention to her. Her in blue jean shorts and a Chudley Cannons T-shirt that clashed so terribly with her hair that it was actually cute. She smiled and Harry was strongly reminded of last year's Quidditch memories, when Ginny had played Chaser, and Ron had been the Keeper. The three of them, along with Hermione, had become very good friends, and The Trio had become The Fab Four. At least, this is what Snape sarcastically called them during Potions class. Hermione coughed slightly and Harry jerked. She smiled at him in that way she had when she knew something you didn't. Harry realised he had been staring at Ginny and blushed. 

"Ron, why don't you and Harry take his things upstairs and we can get breakfast ready," Hermione said pointedly. Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something about "second mothers", but picked up the handle anyways. 

When Harry and Ron came back down to the kitchen, the rest of the Weasleys plus Hermione were already sitting at the table. Harry and Ron took their places and Harry was finally, for the first time this summer, able to eat something other than "rabbit food". He smiled happily and then began buttering his toast. 

~*~ 

Ha! How many of you have finished a chapter with the word _toast_? Not many of you, I'm sure. Well! Hope you enjoyed!   



	2. Excuses

A/N from Adrianna: Wow! We got a lot of reviews for the first chapter! That's great! Just keep it up, okay? haha. We don't really have much to say, just read my other stories!!! That's about all. And we ask you to please put up with our wacky sense of humour, sometimes we just can't help ourselves. But now, before we bore you with our life story, the chapter shall begin! Except Jayme goes next. A/N from Jayme: Hey guys! thanks for reviewing, they totaly brighten my day! anyway....right now, im not really involved in the writing of the story, since Adrianna (that wonderful fan fic goddess! haha!) is just fixing the existing chappies from my story Moving Up (this story is that story, but better) So...read and review this loverly chappie Adrianna worked so hard on! and YES! go read Adriannas other stories, they are sooooo....good! My personal favorite is: Confusion!!!!! read it reveiw it, live a happy life! hah! much love from me to you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After breakfast, Fred and George invited everyone who thought they could withstand the pain they would inflict upon them when they hit Bludgers at them, to come and play a game of Quidditch. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Harry and Ron all grabbed their brooms and headed over to the Weasleys glen. Hermione followed with a now very battered copy of Hogwarts, A History. She settled herself on the grass below the players and calmly read her book while the rest played a game of Quidditch. Harry and Charlie became Chasers when they realised they had no Golden Snitch to play with. The others played their natural position, with Ron and Bill guarding the trees and Fred and George playing Beater. They played non-stop until about mid-way through the morning, until Harry fell off his broom after being hit by a Bludger. He hadn't really been paying attention. Well, no, that was not entirely true. It was not the game that had his attention, but Ginny . He had been watching her fly above him, the wind making her hair swirl in a multitude of directions. She obviously hadn't bothered to put it up before a game, and Harry was glad for it. Suddenly, he snapped out of his reverie when he realised who he was thinking about. This was Ginny. Ron's little sister. He couldn't possibly be- But even if he did, that didn't mean- Harry was still making excuses when a Bludger hit him in the stomach and he fell off his broom, luckily hitting the soft grass not too far below.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried, and she hurried over. The rest of them landed near him and formed a circle. All of their faces peered down at him. Ginny and Hermione looked worried, Ron was saying something about how it was a good thing they didn't actually use real Bludgers made out of iron, and Charlie, for some odd reason, was smirking at Harry. Harry groaned and sat up.  
  
"You alright?" Ron asked, holding out his hand. Harry took it and pulled himself off the ground.  
  
" Fine," he responded, wiping off his shirt. Hermione opened her mouth to say soemthing, and Ginny seemed prepared to say something as well, but Harry cut them off.  
  
"Honestly, I'm alright. Let's finish the game."  
  
So, they all hopped on their brooms, although Ginny a little reluctantly, and started to play Quidditch again. Soon, however, they were interrupted again, when Ron decided to get Hermione involved.  
  
Hermione, who was sitting cross-legged on the grass, her head bent over her book, screamed in shock when Ron flew close to her head. The wind mad her hair blow upwards, but it went down by the time Ron landed beside her. He sat down beside her with a flop and looked into her glaring face.  
  
"Ron! Don't ever to that again! You gave me a fright!" Hermione scolded. Ron jsut raised one eyebrow and took the book from her. Hermione tried to get it back, but he held it above his head. When she crossed her arms and gave him a look that said " I am going to lose my patience and yell at you if you don't give me back my book, Ronald Weasley" he tossed the book into the bushes behind him, either not noticing the look or choosing to ignore it. Harry landed, thinking practise was over.  
  
"Come ooooonnnnn, 'Mione," he whined, " You're not just going to sit here all day reading your book are you? Let's do something fun."  
  
Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes, and looking defeated said, " Fine. What do you want to do?" she asked.  
  
" Quidditch," said Harry quickly.  
  
"Chess," Ron said, just as fast.  
  
" Chess is only a two-person game, and I don't have a broom," she said. " Why don't we play Gobstones instead?"  
  
Ron and Harry didn't agree with this, and they were trying to think of something else when Ginny landed beside them.  
  
" We could go swimming," she said, smiling at all of them. They all smiled back, and agreed that was a good idea. They yelled to the others that they were stopping to go swimming, and walked back to the Burrow to change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny spent the rest of the morning swimming, and only came home when it was time for lunch. After that, they went back to swim again, but had to come back early to de-gnome the garden. Harry and Ginny were laughing after Hermione had hit Ron in the head with a gnome, when Mrs. Weasley called them in for supper. They all ran in and quickly washed their hadns, famished.  
  
Outside, as they were eating supper, Harry was in the middle of a conversation with Charlie about the dragons in Romania he was taking care of, when Harry caught sight of Ron staring at Hermione intently. Hermione and Ginny were giggling and whispering, just as best girl friends do, and Ron was watching Hermione. Harry stared at Ron as if he was crazy as realisation hit him. Ron liked Hermione. Of course, he wasn't really surprised. Harry had known it since fourth year after the Yule Ball fight, and was actually wondering whether he was ever going to admit it, but Ron had never been as obvious about it as this. Charlie had stopped talking and had followed his gaze. He chuckled quietly.  
  
" Yes, Harry, your best friend Ron does seem to like your other best friend, doesn't he?"  
  
" Well, he hasn't really ever- I already know that. I just don't think Ron does," he said, grinning at Charlie. Charlie grinned back.  
  
" What do you say we force it out of him?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. Harry nodded and they quickly made plans to do it that night, just before bed. They would start with a conversation about Viktor Krum....  
  
Supper soon finished, and a delicious dessert was served. Strawberry shortcake was on everybody's plate, and Harry was looking happily around him, listening to everybody talk. Everyone was engaged in a conversation, and Ginny and Hermione were still involved in theirs. Ginny was talking avidly to Hermione, laughing every now and then. Harry was suddenly struck by her beauty. He had always thought Ginny was pretty, but now he realised she was beautiful. The setting sun was hitting her face at just and angle, and making her hair even redder than before, except at the tips, where it had turned golden. Harry watched her mannerisms, trying to stamp each one into his brain. He couldn't figure out why he had never- Wait, never what? Liked her? Because he certainly didn't- no. He couldn't possibly. It was simply out of the question. And with that, Harry pushed all thoughts of Ginny out of his head and started to help clear the table. 


	3. The Confessions of Ron

Adri's A/N Hello!!!!!!!!!!! We're back, and we're sorry. At least I am. Because I was slow getting this chapter done. I've just had TONS of homework lately, and so many other things to do... You've heard the story. Thank you for your reviews, and let's all cry a little together because the Senators lost in game 7 (do ANY of you know what I'm talking about?haha) but let's all cheer a little because there is a very good picture of Rachunek in the paper. Not much to say about this chapter, except for that it's good. After all, there is Ron without a shirt on, after all. Can you all say yum? ha! That is all.  
  
Jayme's A/N: hi all! This is such a great chappie. Funny at the end too. Well that's all I have to say. whoo who! I didn't have school today b/c of Memorial Day! And you have no idea how hard it is to type with acrylic nails on. I got then done yesterday.... Well anyway...praise Adri, the fan fic goddess for the latest installment of Cold Hands, Warm Heart. And REVIEW!!!! I love them soooo much!  
  
~*~*~  
  
After supper, when everyone had cleared the table and cleaned the dishes, people went their own ways. Hermione and Ginny sat down on the couch next to each other and opened separate books. Hermione's was this time A Wrinkle in Time. It seemed Hogwarts, A History hadn't ever been picked up from the bushes. Ginny was reading The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Seven. Throughout his summer visits to The Burrow, Harry had noticed that Ginny seemed to enjoy reading ahead in her brothers' old books. Harry had assumed she got good marks, but had never really had any proof. A regular Hermione, she was, it seemed. Harry and Ron had just finished a game of Gobstones when Ron got up, stretched, and let out a humungous yawn that made Hermione look up and make a tutting noise. Ron glared at her for a moment and Harry smiled as he remembered his and Charlie's plan for that night.  
  
" I'm done for the day," he declared to the room. He then turned to Harry and asked, " You coming, mate?"  
  
"Erm-" Harry caught Charlie's eye and tried hard not to grin. He turned back to Ron and grinned. " I'll be along in a minute."  
  
After they heard Ron's door shut, Harry and Charlie excused themselves and left the room, Harry glancing back at Ginny for a fleeting second. She and Hermione were now talking about one of the spells Ginny had discovered in the book. Their heads were bent over the book, and as Harry watched, Ginny pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Harry blushed and quickly followed Charlie up the twisted staircase.  
  
In hushed whispers they made their plans as they walked up the stairs. They paused for a minute outside the door.  
  
" We're all agreed, right?" Charlie asked Harry. "We go in there and start talking about Hermione and Viktor, and then we progress as to hinting about how we think she likes somebody else, we might challenge him as to why he cares so much. But of course, it won't be that simple. You go and start talking about all the good qualities Hermione had, and I'll just agree and add some of my own. Eventually, we'll be able to get something out of him..." Harry nodded his head in agreement and they walked into the room. Ron was looking out the window in his striped pyjamas that were just a bit too short at the ankles. Harry and Charlie said hello, and then proceeded to change themselves. Charlie, while pulling his shirt over his head started the plan, even though in a muffled voice.  
  
"Say, Ron, did you ever hear anything else about Viktor from Hermione?" he said through the fabric. Ron turned around and sat on the bed.  
  
"What?"  
  
" I said," he repeated as his head poked through the hole. " Did Hermione ever say anything about Viktor after fourth year?"  
  
Harry glanced at Ron and could see him tense up.  
  
"You mean Vicky?" he snorted and stood up to fill Pigwidgeon's bowl with food, his back turned to them.  
  
" Yeah, him," said Charlie, not picking up on the sarcasm that was dripping from Ron's voice. "You know, when I was there with the dragons, I saw them walking near the Quidditch Pitch once. I was wondering what was happening about them, but never really got around to asking anyone. But then, when I was here visiting this summer, I heard from a reliable source that they were dating," he said, getting comfy on Harry's cot. Harry sat down cross- legged on Ron's bed, looking very interested in Ron's body language. Ron had turned around sharply and in doing so dropped the bag of owl-feed.  
  
"Who the hell told you that?" he asked Charlie. Charlie pointed at Harry and Harry's eyes widened, as did Ron's.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Did she tell you something more than she told me," Ron asked, pointing a finger at Harry.  
  
"Erm-" Harry began, trying to find something to say, " Well, no, not actually. You see, I sort of got a letter from Viktor a couple of times, asking about Hermione. Apparently he couldn't reach her, but he didn't know she was away with her parents those two weeks. He seemed confused because of something Hermione had said at the end of the year, and was wondering if she had forgotten," Harry shrugged his shoulders at Ron.  
  
"You mean she made a promise or something? To that bloody Bulgarian git? She's just going to have to come up here and tell me what she-" he said, striding over to the door. Charlie jumped up and pulled Ron back. He pushed him over to the bed and made him sit down. "You're not going to make her explain anything kiddo. What she said was for Viktor, not for anyone else. Besides," Charlie said glancing at Harry, " That was a long time ago. I'm sure she's been over him for a long time. Anyways, Ii think, and so does Harry, that Hermione likes someone else now..." Charlie turned around and walked over to a chair, letting the effect of the words sink in.  
  
" What? Who?" Ron said, looking from Harry to Charlie, to back at Harry, trying to get some hint of who it might be.  
  
" Well, you know him," Charlie said off-handedly. Harry nodded in agreement when Ron looked at him.  
  
"I do?" Ron asked.  
  
" Yes. In fact, we think that he likes Hermione as well," Harry added. Ron stood up and started pacing the room.  
  
"Likes Hermione?" he muttered, wringing his hands. Finally he stopped and threw up his arms.  
  
"Well, goddamnit, are you going to tell me who he is? Tell me now, so I can go and kick his bloody arse. Nobody likes Hermione! At least they don't without talking to me first!" he said. Harry and Charlie's eyebrows went up identically as far, and Charlie had a smirk on his face. Harry tried hard not to laugh at the irony of it all.  
  
" I don't exactly think you're right Ron. What about Neville and Viktor? What about Justin? None of them asked you, did they?"  
  
"You're not her father, Ron. Or her big brother, for that matter," Charlie added. Ron glared and went back to pacing the same spot.  
  
" Besides, why do you care so much, Ron?" Harry asked, letting the bomb drop. Ron stopped walking suddenly. He looked at Harry and sat down on his bed.  
  
"No reason," he said quickly. Opening a Quidditch magazine.  
  
"You know Ron, Hermione's a really great girl," Charlie said.  
  
"Yeah, and you have to admit she's pretty too," Harry said.  
  
"And smart."  
  
"And nice."  
  
"And brave."  
  
"And interesting."  
  
" And you know you like her."  
  
Ron looked up suddenly from his book. He had been trying to be mute throughout the conversation, but now it appeared he was going to say something.  
  
" What? I don't like Hermione! Why would you say that? Ha! The thought of me liking Hermione! That's laughable! As if! I don't like her, Harry," he said, and hid his blush with the book. Harry grabbed the book out of his hands.  
  
"Say what you want Ron, but there's an old Muggle saying that goes 'Methinks thou dost protest too much', " Harry said raising one eyebrow at Ron.  
  
"Listen to The Boy Who Lived, will ya?" Charlie said, crossing his arms triumphantly. Ron looked like a deer whose eyes had just been illuminated by a car's spotlights.  
  
" Okay, even though I don't, just- just say I did like Hermione. It's not as if she really likes me. Besides, we argue all the time, everybody says so, especially her..." Harry and Charlie just looked at Ron. Ron let out a cry of frustration and put his head into the pillow.  
  
" Are you EVER going to leave me alone? I admit it, okay? Now will you stop?" said the muffled voice from under the pillow. Harry and Charlie chuckled at Ron, whose ears had gone red.  
  
"Oh God, I'm in love with my bloody best friend," Ron said, pulling at his hair as he sat up. Harry laughed at Ron.  
  
"Thanks Ron, but you're not the Weasley I'm attracted to."  
  
" You know I meant Her- Wait wait, what did you just say?" Ron said, looking at Harry just as eagerly as Charlie was.  
  
"I said- well, I was just-"  
  
But Harry was at a loss for words. 


	4. The Confessions of Harry

Jayme's A/N: hey all you loverly readers. I'm writing this chappie. Whoo who! So you just gatta put up with my crappy writing. In other news. I have 2 ½ days of school left. BITCHIN! And 15 days till OoP!!!  
  
Adri's A/N: Okay, this chapter was written by Jayme- her dialogue is soooooo funny. I had trouble with it, and so she did it! She gets the credit. All I have to say, really. Here it is!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry just stood there. Had he really said what he thought he did? He looked down at his feet nervously, running his hands though is already messy hair.  
  
"Uh.er." Harry tired to think of something to say to recover. Nothing was coming to him. Ron blinked a few times, comprehending what Harry had just said.  
  
"So THAT'S why you've been acting so strange lately." Ron stated astonished and relived that the subject was off of him. "So the famous Harry Potter has fallen for our little Ginny Weasley.at least I'm assuming that's the Weasley you are talking about, unless there is something you want to tell me." Ron said jokingly as he raised an eye brow at Harry.  
  
Harry laughed, nervously, although glad Ron wasn't angry (Ron could get rather over protective).  
  
"Oh yeah Ron. I really fancy Charlie here." Harry said gesturing to Charlie who was doubled over in laughter.  
  
Charlie stood up and puffed out his chest, trying very hard to hold a straight face. "And what, may I ask is not to desire about this?" he said waving his hand over his body striking a "sexy" pose.  
  
"No offence Charlie, you're-you're just not my type." Harry said trying not to cry from laughter.  
  
They all sighed as the laughter left them, wiping their eyes.  
  
"So Harry.when ya gunna tell Ginny?" Ron asked giving him a sideways look. "You know you wouldn't have any contest, she's head over heels for you. She just doesn't show it as often as before." "Ron, I'll tell Ginny when you get courageous enough to tell Hermione." Harry said with a triumphant grin. Of course Harry knew he couldn't wait that long. Ron scowled. "Well I guess the cats out of the bag, so to speak." He said blushing slightly.  
  
"Well.my work is done here." Charlie said with a wide smile. "I'm off to bed, 'night"  
  
"'Night" Harry and Ron said together, Charlie closed the door behind his as he left.  
  
Harry and Ron looked nervously away from each other, neither wanting to be the first to speak. They changed into their pajamas in silence. Harry finally broke the silence, as they lay down for bed.  
  
"You took that a lot better than I thought you would." He said sitting on his bed on the other side of the room. "I was sure when I told you that I think I've falling for your little sister, you would get all protective and tell me to keep my hands off her."  
  
"Naw, Harry, I'm happy for you, and for Ginny. I know she's always liked you. I think since even before she met you." Ron said, lying back on his pillow sighing. "But may I add, that doesn't give you the right to ever ever ever hurt her. Or shag her for that matter." He chuckled.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that Ron. At least not YET." He said teasingly. "First I have to tell her how I feel. That's the first obstacle. AND by the way, the same goes for Hermione, she may as well be my little sister." Harry added, with a small, sleepy laugh, lying back him self.  
  
Ron winced at the emphasis on the word 'yet', but let it pass, he knew, or hoped Harry was joking. "It's a deal." He said with a yawn.  
  
"It's a deal." Harry said non-coherently. They both fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke to sun hitting his face, the already electric Chuddly Cannons orange that covered Ron's room . Ron was still asleep, but Harry arose, smelling breakfast. Still half asleep he searched for a pair of pants and shirt. Having found a clean pair of pants but no shirt he left for the bathroom for shower. Harry walked sleepily down the hallway, grabbed the door knob, pushed.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!" a distinctly female voice yelled.  
  
BLOODY HELL, IT WAS GINNY!  
  
Harry tried to stop the door; realizing someone, and Ginny at that, was in there, NAKED! Ginny had JUST enough time to finish wrapping a towel tightly around her body before the door swung open enough for Harry to see anything.  
  
"OH HELL, GINNY, I...I'M.. S..SHIT. SORRY," Harry stammered, closing his eyes tight, blushing so red his face felt on fire, he didn't know she was covered.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
